Because Yukimura said so
by Niou Masaharu
Summary: The Rikkai regulars were in a café and Sanada had to pay for his teammates.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Prince of Tennis.

It was a beautiful Sunday and the Rikkai regulars were in a café because Yukimura said they must hang-out together from time to time. Kirihara asked Yukimura why, but let's say that the captain didn't give him a plausible reason.

Yanagi sat next to the window, and then Kirihara went beside him. Yukimura followed the Junior Ace with Sanada. In front of them, there were Marui, then Niou, Yagyuu and Jackal.

"Yukimura-buchou I want an ice cream with cookies and cream!" pouted Kirihara as he looked at Yukimura with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Yukimura! I want a Banana split!" shouted Marui.

The captain of Rikkai smiled at them, "Don't worry guys. Genichirou is going to pay for us, right?"

_Why do I have to pay? _Sanada thought as he nodded at Yukimura.

Jackal was looking at the menu and decided to order the strawberry cake with a cherry on the top of it. He looked up and saw Sanada raising an eyebrow at him, "I…I'll have a strawberry milkshake." said Jackal. He wanted the strawberry cake with a cherry on the top of it, but he was afraid that Sanada may get angry because of the price.

"Niou, why don't you have the new chocolate cake?" suggested Yukimura.

"Sound delicious, buchou. I want that." answered the Trickster.

Sanada mentally hit his head on the table. He didn't do that in the reality, of course. He didn't want people to think he's crazy or something like that. Sanada couldn't understand why he has to pay for his teammates. He didn't want to spend his money because he was planning to buy something, but for the fact that Yukimura asked him to pay for them, he couldn't say 'NO' to him.

Marui and Kirihara ate their ice cream happily, while Niou was enjoying eating his cake. Jackal looked at Niou; he wanted to eat a strawberry cake with a cherry on the top of it.

"Akaya, who is your favorite senpai?" asked Marui without moving his eyes from the ice cream.

Kirihara gulped, "Why do you ask, Marui-senpai?"

Marui shrugged, still looking at his ice cream, "Nothing, just asking."

"Hmm…Lemme see…" Kirihara thought for a while and looked at his senpai-tachi, "My favorite one is Jackal-senpai!" he said proudly.

"Jackal? Why?"

"Because he looks after me, invites me on a sleepover and buys me new colors!" exclaimed the youngest member of the team.

"I thought it'd be Yanagi, Yukimura or Sanada," said Niou.

"Yanagi-senpai helps me with my homeworks, but Yukimura-buchou is my idol!" said Akaya happily, "I want to be like you someday, Yukimura-buchou!" he exclaimed with his eyes sparkling.

The captain of Rikkai smiled the young boy, "Thanks, Akaya."

"Your welcome, Yukimura-buchou!" replied the Junior ace of Rikkai.

"My, my, Akaya. I'm hurt. I thought I was your idol." said Niou.

"No, you are not, Niou-senpai!" shouted Kirihara, "You are not as nice as Yukimura-buchou and Yanagi-senpai!" he said as he pointed accusingly at Niou.

"Akaya, what about Genichirou?" asked Yukimura. "Don't you want to be like him?"

"NOOOO!!" yelled Kirihara like a five-year old. "I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE SANADA-FUKUBUCHOU!!NOOO!! I DON'T TO LOOK SCARY AND…OLD!! I DON'T WANT TO SHOUT TARUNDORUUU!!"

"TARUNDORU!!" shouted Sanada and all the people in the café looked at him.

"Kirihara-kun, it's not polite to shout and say all those things." said Yagyuu.

"NOOO!! I DON'T WANT TO BE JUST A FUKUBUCHOU LIKE SANADA-FUKUBUCHOU!! I WANT TO BE A BUCHOU LIKE YUKIMURA-BUCHOU!!"

Yukimura smiled at Kirihara and patted Kirihara, "Don't worry, Akaya. You will never be like Genichirou."

"Akaya! Ten laps, now!" shouted Sanada.

"How can I?"

"Just go, now!!"

"Genichirou, calm down. Akaya is going to run his laps tomorrow at practice."

Sanada just nodded and stayed quiet. He didn't say anything to Yukimura because he is just the fuku-buchou, while Yukimura is the buchou. He agreed because Yukimura is superior and the Child of God, while he was just the fuku-buchou and the Emperor.

--THE END--

Hope you liked it. :D I wanted to upload sometthing..I enjoyed writing it...Poor Jackal! He didn't have his strawberry cake with a cherry on the top of it!xDD And Sanada!! He thinks Yukimura is superior than him!!


End file.
